


Backup

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), Rettler



Category: RoboCop - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, Cyborgs, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rettler/pseuds/Rettler
Summary: Ремикс фика «Алекс не помнит».
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Backup

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Алекс не помнит](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319686) by [fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020), [TLintu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLintu/pseuds/TLintu). 



Алекс не помнит. Было и было. Холод, приказы и пустота,  
Бьется по телу новая сила: тело чужое, сила не та.  
Кажется, в прошлом чем-то теплее. Хочется верить, жаль, не дано.  
Разве что имя… всё-таки греет. Всуе святое вспомнить грешно.  
Паззлы картинок роем кружатся, жалят, а ночью сложатся в ад.  
Некуда падать. Нечем подняться. Выжил зачем-то. Сам виноват.  
Номер и коды, статика, лица, умные фразы, злые глаза.  
“Кажется, парню прошлое снится? Ну-ка, сотри-ка. Знаешь, нельзя."  
Пляшет прямая датчика болью. Нет, это сбои, сеть барахлит.  
Прошлое помнить просто не стоит. Алексу плохо, Алекс не спит.  
Тело чужое, только вот имя…  
"Алекс". Как грохот из темноты камнем на плечи. Кто его снимет? Голос знакомый: "Это же ты?"

Благие цели, белые маски. Власть над подобным - вечная страсть.  
В черную массу смешаны краски. Только не думать. И не упасть. Краденым счастьем пахнет победа. Кровью запачкан чей-то успех. Пусть бы творящий даже не ведал, так безопасней будет для всех.

Алекс не помнит: просто так надо. Где-то закрыта тонной программ память о прошлом. Это награда. В память не стоит куклам играть. Алекс не помнит. Это дилемма: паззлов осколки клеить в ночи: "Алекс не помнит". И за рефреном прячет о прошлом в память ключи.


End file.
